Love Me Hate Me or is it Apathy
by Miss.Geordie.Lass
Summary: She loved to hate him. He hated that he loved her. But their 7th year holds many shocking surprises for both. HG/DM On Hold
1. Prologue

**A/N hey this is my first Harry potter fic so obviously it's my first DM/HG fic I'm sorry if it is OOC or bad just tell me via reviews how to improve**

* * *

It's been five years since he called her the worst thing any one could ever call someone. Five years since he laughed at her best friend for trying to defend her.

It's been four years since her hand had touched his face, and he love it, but for a split second he hated it, hated the force she put behind her fist, hated the fury in her eyes and he definitely hated the laughter from her friends.

It has been three years since she laughed at him for being the bouncing ferret puppet of a teacher.

He had hated it two years ago when she would get wrong in one of her favourite lessons just for voicing everyone's opinions.

He despised how last year her best friends thought of him as evil, although how where they meant to know that he had to do everything he had done or he would have lost his family. But he enjoyed the little known fact that she kept defending him, telling them to stop suspecting him of sinful deeds.

So here he was, about to board the train to the place that was his home away from home, but for some reason he as dreading it more than the house pretending to be called his 'home' and he knew the reason why.

* * *

**Please review with any suggestions for improvements next chapter hopefully will be up soon**


	2. Curiosity Killed the Slytherin

**AN= sorry it took so long what can you do when coursework piles on top off you..... ......scream that what**

A little way away laughter was emanating from the bushy haired beauty that was standing next to 4 tall redheads and the messy haired brunette boy. Glinting in the light he saw a badge pinned on her chest practically identical to his. His had bold 'HB' for head boy while hers had bold 'HG' for what he assumed meant head girl.

"Drakey, what you smiling at?" that horrid voice entered his mind knocking him out of his ream-like trance. Picking up his suitcase he dragged it aboard the train is search of Blaise's compartment. He located it fairly easily; he also noticed that the twin redheads had accompanied the beauty into a compartment two doors down. Shaking his head he entered the compartment, he chucked his case on the overheard rack.

***Draco's POV***

"Hey Blaise, have you seen Pansy?" _if he knows where she is maybe I can avoid her._

"No I ain't. I thought you didn't like her why are you asking about her?"

"Well my dear Blaise, if I know where she is I can stay the hell away, can't I! Anyway guess who I saw with the head girl badge pinned onto her chest."

"Who? Please say not Pansy, you'd murder her even before school started"

"No not pansy do you think that demented fool is actually crazy. It's Granger, I saw her entering a compartment a few doors down with the Weasley twins."

"Two questions. One, when are you going to the prefect compartment before rounds and two, what are the Weasley twins doing on the train they left two years ago when Umbridge was being a psycho."

"Well 1. I'm going when the train starts moving and 2. How am I supposed to know I'll try and find out though as I am curious as well."

* * *


	3. Thought you knew me better

**AN-- sorry it took so long but i had so much coursework. hope you like this chapter (R+R)**

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

I'm so glad Dumbledore allowed the twins to accompany us on the train. We though they were joking when they told us about them actually buying Zonko's for a Hogsmeade branch, but we literally burst out laughing when they said they would be joining us for the feast as Dumbledore had an announcement to make. Oh well.

"Hey gorgeous" spinning round I saw that it as Fred standing next to his brother (it's quite easy to tell them apart when you get to know them). "Do you want to accompany these handsome twins in front of you to a compartment? As I'm sorry to say the two twats have went to find there other halves while Ginny got a head start away from dear Harry."

"Oh well come on then" I let myself be dragged on to the scarlet train.

Before I entered our compartment I noticed Malfoy looking at us, but it wasn't with the evil smirk I was used to, and he wasn't looking at us. His eyes kept darting between Fred's hand on my lower back and Georges arm draped round my shoulders, his face was black but his eyes seemed to be burning holes in the twins.

"Come on you slow little Dove"

Stepping into the compartment, I pulled out a romance novel from my bag then chucked the bag into the overhang, and settled with my feet bent on the chair facing the window, ready to dive into the make-believe world of a muggle-romance.

Ten minutes into the train ride I felt someone watching me, looking up from the steam scene in the book to see the twins staring intensely at me conversing in low whispers.

"What in he name of Morgana and Merlin are you two idiotas gawking at?"

"We aren't 'gawking'. As you so elegantly put it." George stated

"We were just wondering when you were going to the heads compartment? We've been moving for 10 minutes" Fred finished

"Shit. Do I change into my uniform, or go as I am?"

"Well…Percy would always go in his uniform but he was a ……" Fred started

"…Let's not discuss Percy's perfect record" George intersected

"I think you should at least put a jumper on."

Looking down I realised what Fred meant. I was wearing knee-high Doc Martins, fishnet tights, black denim skirt and a black wife-beater tee. Taking my wand from my boots I transfigured my skirt into skinny jeans and my T-shirt into a black jumper with a moving green Norwegian Ridgeback. Thoroughly satisfied I turned to the twins for approval.

"Why green?" they asked in unison, with an air of disgust.

"Didn't you know it's my favourite colour?" I countered.

Looking at my Donald duck watch I turned to head out of the door but was stopped by a pair of hands around my waist turning me around, I notice the twins looking sad and rejected.

"Aren't we gonna get a good bye? We don't know when you'll be back."

"Aww come here" the twins smiled mischievously and came to stand either side of me, hugging me. Fred fiddled with the hem of my jumper while George just held my hips. Kissing me on either cheek they then pushed me out the door.

Running to the front of the train, I opened the door to see a handsome blond haired boy with misty-grey eyes.

Malfoy smirked.

"You're Head boy? Dear lord what is this world coming to?"


	4. Yes Sir, No Sir

**a/n-- this is the product of boredom and a sprained ankle plus a lot of coffee. i went on camp with the cadets a few weeks ago and banned me from drinking coffee :(**

**

* * *

**

*Hermione's POV*

"Well that's not a very nice way to greet the boy your going to spend most of the year with is it Miss Granger" Dumbledore said as he entered the compartment after me.

"WHAT!!" we both shouted in unison before realising that we were yelling at the headmaster.

"It is quite so. You and Mr Malfoy with be organising patrol shift with the prefects, organising other things that may be placed in your care and sleeping in the heads dormitory together. Don't worry the dormitory is quite spacious. But it also means you are to set a standard for the younger pupils which shows inter-house unity and no rivalry, no matter what factor may be involved. Any questions?"

"No sir" we both said in unison again.

"Good, now before I forget you will both need to go to the prefect compartment next door to greet the new prefects and to tell them they all need to patrol every hour. Heads don't usually patrol but you can if you wish, though prefect should go to you if they have a problem. It is preferable to stay in this compartment so that pupils can come to you with problems." Dumbledore walked to the door and slid it open turning back he address me.

"Miss Granger, we have not even approached the north of England yet so I do not see why you changed you outfit, even at Hogwarts the outfit would have been acceptable if your skirt was longer."

"I did not know sir"

After he left I sat with my legs on the seats opposite Malfoy.

"So Granger, what was your outfit like, if you thought you had to change it I'd like to see it."

"I'll change back in a minute I just need to do something."

Taking my wand out of my jumper's sleeve, I took my communicating mirror out of my pocket enlarged it to usual size and tapped it two time and said 'Fred'.

"Hey gorgeous. What do you want?" Fred asked through the mirror.

"Can you please shrink my trunk place it on the seat with my book and open the window please."

"Ok but can I ask why?"

"Sure you can. Dumbledore said it's preferable to stay in the head's cabin and I can't be bothered to carry my trunk all the way down here."

"Oh ok George has done all that I guess we'll see you at the feast."

"You can come down later if you wish"

"We might just do that. See you later then"

"Bye."

Tapping the mirror twice again Fred's face faded away. Standing up I opened the window, stuck my wand out and summoned my trunk and book wordlessly. Bringing my wand back I noticed Malfoy looking at me weirdly, until he say my stuff float through the window and land on the seat, to which he just nodded.

"So what was you outfit like?"

Without even looking at him I changed my top back but changed the dragon to a snake, changed my skinnies and added an inch to the skirt . In silence enlarged my trunk, opened it and took out a shrunken table, enlarging that on the floor I placed my book an MP3 player and speakers and then inserted my wand back into my knee-highs.

"Granger, 1. What is with the outfit? 2. What is that muggle contraption? And 3. Where did you get one of those mirrors?"

Switching my MP3 player on and browsing through the songs I replied in a bored tone.

"1. I thought I'd start wearing the outfits I wear at home, at Hogwarts 2. This is my MP3 player it has songs on which plays through the speakers 3. You can buy mirrors like that but I enchanted 7 mirrors and distributed them to the people I wanted including myself. Now please be quite I'm want to read."

Pressing play, I listened to the intro of 'Welcome To The Jungle' before opening my book.

***Draco's POV***

_She's beautiful_

I don't know why I thought it but I did and know I have to live with it, out of impulse I placed my hand on her book, obstructing her view.

"What do you want now ferret?"

"Let's play 20 questions," I could tell she was thinking about it. She closed her book and placed it at the one side of her table. Re-opening her trunk she pulled out a thin clear vial.

"Ok, but we play it my way with vertaserum"

_Why did I even ask? I should just say I was joking_

"Sure, you can start."


	5. 20 questions

A/N well here is the long awaited 20 questions they aren't that good but i think it flows

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

After we both had a drop of the potion, that would last us an hour or so, I place it back in the pouch in my trunk. Thinking for a minute or so about the questions I wanted to ask, I just dived straight in with the obvious.

"Why did you ask that we play this?"

"Because if we are going to live together for a year we should know each other better and I don't want you hating me. Who is your favourite Professor at Hogwarts?"

"Professor Snape. Do you like any muggle music?"

"Yes actually I do. What genre of music do you like?"

"Rock, Punk, Indie and a little bit of pop and some classical. Same question to you."

"Classical, Punk, Rock, little bit of Indie. Why do you like Snape?"

"The way he controls a room without a word and the way he makes potions seem so easy to make. Plus it is also because he acts like nothing anyone can say or do can affect him. What are your favourite colours?"

"They are Green, Black and Red."

"Wh…."

"Hey it's my turn to ask questions"

"Quite right go ahead."

"What are your favourite colours?"

"Green, silver and red. Now why are they your favourite colours?"

"Green because it's pure and means peace, Black- clean slate, untainted, and it reminds me of the night time and red for passion. And why are your colours red, green and silver?"

"Green- because that was the colour of my bedroom when I was little. Red- an ex-boyfriend and I both shared the liking of the colour blood red so it sort of stuck, and silver because it reminds me of so many good things from my past. What is your favourite Muggle band?"

"Either X-ray Spex, Queen or Papa Roach. How many boys have you kissed?"

"Six, what is your favourite animal?"

"A lioness. How many blokes have you slept with?"

I don't want to answer but I have to, I hate Draco for making me answer that question. "Three, why a lioness?"

"I have always admired how swiftly they work, they hunt the food and look after the cubs also the lioness reminds me of some one. So whom have you slept with?"

"A muggle called John, another called Jacob and also Charlie Weasley."

"You had sex with Weasley?"

"Yes. Now because you are determined to ask inappropriate question then I will to. Whom have you slept with?"

"Emma and Rachael from Ravenclaw."

"They are sisters."

"I know. What job do you really want?"

"Potions Mistress at Hogwarts, you?"

"Astronomy professor. What's your favourite meal?"

"Potato skins as a starter, the lasagne the way my dad makes it and homemade rhubarb crumble with ice cream. Are you looking forward to your last year?"

"A little bit. What's your favourite animal?"

"The harmless milk snake or a German Shepard I can never decide properly. Who's your favourite teacher past or present?"

"Professor Lupin" a shocked look crossed my face "c'mon he was cool. What is your favourite mythical creature, which you have found out is actually real?"

"Werewolves. What's your favourite time of day?"

"Twilight when the sun is just going down. Same question."

"Same answer. Which house do you like better Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?"

"Gryffindor. Which house do you like better Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin?"

"Slytherin. Why Gryffindor?"

"Hufflepuffs are kind of a bunch of wimps, Ravenclaw think they are better than the rest and also you are Gryffindor, the only kid in the school who rivals me academically. Why Slytherin?"

"Because I read once that Salazar particularly love to talk to milk and coral snakes, oh and practically the same reason you gave. Why do you hate Harry, Ron and I?"

"I was forced to, now it is just habit but I do dislike Weasley and Potter annoys me a bit. Why do you carry Truth potion with you?"

"You never know what might happen. Would you rather live in a mansion or a cottage by the sea?

"Cottage by the sea. Do you think Potter and Weasley actually listen when you tell them something?"

"Harry does but Ron tunes out if it takes too long. Do you like the start of the school year or the end?"

"I like the start. Why do you like potions?"

"I reminds me of cooking and muggle science, which I'm told I'm quite good at both. Favourite food?"

"Cheese on toast cooked without magic, favourite number?"

"13, what's you favourite mode of transport?"

"Broom, if you had to play Quidditch what position would you like to play?"

"Chaser, ahh the final question on my part, do you like any one in our year?"

"Yes I do and my final question is better than yours. Do you like any Slytherins?"

"Yes, but you forget there have been hundreds of Slytherin's passing through Hogwarts in the past decade alone, and now I believe we are done can I get back to my book before I don't want to anymore?"

"Yes you can."

He is one demented little ferret but luckily he didn't ask who I like that would have been a shocker for everyone. I had better check if the potion wore off.

"Malfoy who you kindly tell a lie to see if the potion has worn off?"

"Weasley loves Potter"

"Good it has worn off." Pressing play on my MP3 player 'Kids in America' by 'Kim Wilde' plays, letting me drift back into the world of make-believe produced by Christine Feehan.

*Draco's POV*

Does she even know many Slytherins? All I wanted to do was get to know her, turn her hate to, at least, dislike. Looking over to her I see that she is biting her lower lip, taking in the book before her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the cabin door, so I quickly looked uninterested before telling them to come in, as Granger didn't notice the knock.

* * *

A/N hope they were alright


	6. AN Sorry

I am so sorry to all the people who have waited ages for updates but life has been hectic towards me and I had to put all my stories on hold.

I am busy thinking up ideas for further chapters but I may not be able to upload soon as my father has restricted my internet access and I need to revise for my exams.

Again I am truly sorry…..if anyone has ideas for chapters please do not hesitate to contact me as right now all I seem to be able to think of is Le Chatelier's principle and the formation of DNA.


End file.
